1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing a bedspread during sleeping hours and more particularly pertains to supporting and storing a bedspread while a bed is being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of various designs and configurations for supporting and or storing bedding, bedspreads and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of various designs and configurations for supporting and or storing bedding, bedspreads and the like heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and/or storing bedspreads or other bedding through a wide variety of methods and/or apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,311 to Ricke a hospital bed footboard assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,881 to Hinshaw discloses a bedrail footrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,310 to Shoets discloses a foot support for use by the occupant of a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,250 to Johnson discloses a footrest structure for beds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,929 to Ichise discloses a combination leg/foot rest and bed cover trainer.
In this respect, the apparatus for storing a bedspread during sleeping hours according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and storing a bedspread while a bed is being used.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for storing a bedspread during sleeping hours which can be used for supporting and storing a bedspread while a bed is being used. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.